The University of Iowa Tissue Culture Hybridoma Core is a shared resource available to all members of the UICC. It has been in operation since 1982 and was used by 62 UICC members over the past year. The Facility specializes in tissue culture services, and also supplies both tissue culture and molecular biology reagents. Tissue culture services provided by the Facility include production of hybridomas, cloning of cell lines, and generation of mAb containing supernatants. These are provided on a time and material basis, resulting in substantial saving for investigators. Tissue culture reagents include tissue culture media (both vendor supplied and custom-made media), sera, antibiotics, transfection reagents and other medium supplements. Molecular biology supplies encompass a large panel of DNA restriction, endonucleases, in addition to reagents for DNA and RNA purification, RNAse protection assays, PCR, sequencing, and cloning. Both tissue culture and molecular biology supplies are offered at reduced cost (below vendor prices) since the Tissue Culture/Hybridoma Facility purchases these products in bulk quantities at a volume discount. This latter service is not only a major convenience to investigators, but allows for further savings as waste is minimized. Collectively, the University of Iowa Culture/Hybridoma Facility has become a major resource for Cancer Center investigators in cell biology, molecular biology, immunology, and oncology research.